


Constellations

by GemmaRose



Series: Klance Week [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Constellations, Homesickness, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be a challenge to feel grounded, when even the gravity is artificial. But we do what we can to make it feel like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 7: Stars

“Do you ever think about Earth?” Lance asked, breaking the peaceful silence which had fallen over the near-empty room.

Halfway across the couch, Keith shrugged. “Not really.”

“You don’t miss it?” Lance looked away from the wide window, watching the colours of the nebula outside play slowly over Keith’s face.

“Nothing to miss.” Keith didn’t take his eyes off the stars outside, his face unreadable. “Well, maybe my bike, but Red’s got a cooler one.” he turned his head slightly, and his eyes fixed on Lance. “You?”

“Everything.” Lance sighed, looking back out the window. “But right now? I miss the constellations.” The nebula which filled the left half of the massive window was beautiful, but also so very alien. Even after all the wonders he’d seen as a Paladin, part of him still longed for the familiarity of home.

“Which ones?” Keith asked, sounding sincere.

“All of them.” Lance replied after a moment. “Mami taught astronomy at a college, so I could find constellations blindfolded growing up. Didn’t take long to learn how to do it at the Garrison, either.” he grinned, though it faded fast. “But out here, we keep moving, and the stars keep changing. There’s no pattern to them anymore.”

“Says who?” Keith frowned in Lance’s peripheral vision. “There’s plenty of patterns. You just have to pick them out.” he lifted a hand, and drew a squiggle in the air. “There, I just made a Voltron constellation.”

Lance snorted. “Voltron? Really?”

“Let’s see you do better.” Keith huffed.

Lance scooted closer along the cushions, and after a moment dragged his finger between a set of twelve bright dots near the uppder edge of the window. “Queen of the Stars.” he said theatrically, waving his hand at the thick glass and recalling the stories Mami told while he sat on her lap and looked through the eyepiece of her telescope. “Fairest maiden of all her people.”

“Maiden?” Keith snorted.

“You have no appreciation for storytelling.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Allura’s not a maiden, she’s a politician.”

“No. Appreciation.” Lance punched Keith in the shoulder, and received a punch in return.

“What else do you miss?”

Lance knew an out when he saw one, and he wasn’t too proud to take it. “Oh, plenty of things.” he shrugged, lifting his arms and resting them on the back of the couch. “Rain, wind-surfing, girls.”

“There are two girls on this ship.” Keith said skeptically. “Not to mention all the alien ones you hit on.”

“I mean human girls.” Lance slumped against the back of the couch. “And Pidge barely counts.” he let his head tip back, and shut his eyes. “There was this one girl back home, Tanya. She was a _babe_. Tall, curvy, could probably kill a man without breaking a sweat.” he grinned, recalling the way her curly hair had come loose from its tight, elegant braids after the fifth time she fell off her wind-surfer. “So far out of my league.”

“I bet.” Keith said dryly. Lance blindly swatted at the Red Paladin’s shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, though, you miss girls?” Keith sounded like he was either skeptical, or about to laugh. “You’re hopeless.”

Lance shrugged, cracking an eye open. “Dating pool’s pretty small out here.”

“Like you’ve actually dated anyone.” Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance sat up straight. “I have!”

“Riiight.” Keith drawled, grinning like a smug asshole.

“Tanya and I went on, like, three dates.” he insisted, choosing not to mention that all of those were him teaching her to wind-surf and after the third she went out with Fernanda for a solid two weeks. “And there was Juan, too. We dated for almost a year.” admittedly they were all movie dates, and it was more makeout-friends than anything else, but it totally counted. “And that thing with Nyma was totally a date.”

“Right up until she cuffed you to a tree and stole your Lion.” Keith gave Lance a smug smirk, not even looking straight at him. Asshole.

“Okay, that was in no way my fault.”

“Riiight. She just wanted to steal Blue, that wasn’t a date.”

“She kissed me before cuffing me to the tree, so it counts.” Lance blustered. So maybe that wasn’t strictly _true_ , but Keith had no reason to disbelieve Lance’s word.

“She did not.” Keith almost laughed, and yeah it was true but Lance still felt offended by the disbelief.

“She did! I’ll have you know I’m a very good kisser. Ask anyone I’ve dated.”

“All two of them?”

“There were one-off dates too.” Lance huffed. “And Hunk. I kissed Hunk once on a dare, and he said it was the best kiss he’d ever had.”

“Did not.” Keith turned to face Lance, disbelief written clear on his face.

“Did too!” Lance retorted, realizing belatedly that he sounded exceptionally childish.

“There’s no way _you_ were the best kiss Hunk’s ever had.”

“I was.” Lance repeated. “And I’ll prove it.”

“What?”

“I’ll kiss you, right now.” Lance shifted closer to Keith on the couch, sitting right next to the paler boy. The colours of the nebula outside painted his face, catching in his dark eyes, and he leaned in as Lance closed the distance between them. Lance rested his left hand on Keith’s hip, and lifted his right to tangle in the Red Paladin’s messy black mullet. Keith, quite obviously, had no idea what he was doing. Lance tugged on his hair gently, and prompted him to open his mouth a bit.

When they pulled apart, Keith’s cheeks were flushed and his breaths were coming fast and shallow. Lance grinned, and loosened his grip on Keith’s hair. “Best kiss you’ve ever had, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Keith said slightly breathlessly. “First one tends to be.”

“I can make your second even better.” Lance breathed, and leaned in close again. Keith hesitated for a moment, the colourful light of the nebula outside dancing in his eyes, and Lance wondered if he’d get punched for asking about making this a regular thing. Then Keith closed the last little space between them for another kiss, and Lance stopped thinking about much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance, in my head, has had a bunch of one-off dates and no serious relationships. He’s gotten good at kissing, though. That kiss with Hunk happened during a game of truth or dare at the Garrison, and Lance made everyone but Hunk very uncomfortable with a long, passionate kiss.


	2. Day 1: Space

The door to the viewing deck opened, and Hunk rushed into the room. Pidge had probably already started looking, and he wouldn’t put it past the youngest Paladin to ask the mice for help. The mice would probably give it, too, tiny traitors.

“What are you doing so close to me?!” Lance yelled suddenly, drawing Hunk’s attention to the room’s massive curved couch. Where Keith and Lance were sitting, one of Lance’s feet in Keith’s face. “What if your awful mullet is infectious?!”

“Why do you hate my hair so much!?” Keith yelled back, kicking at Lance’s knee.

“It offends me!”

“You didn't seem too offended ten seconds ago when you were-”

Keith was cut off by Lance kicking him square in the jaw, and Hunk caught the Red Paladin around the waist before he could lunge at Lance for revenge. “What the fuck, guys?” he yelled, glaring first at Lance then at Keith.

“He started it!” Keith kicked at Lance, but Hunk pulled him up before his heel could make contact.

“Could you maybe not?” Hunk tossed a squirming Keith to the end of the couch. “Pidge is trying to find me, and I need you guys to be quiet or they’ll-”

“Found you!”

Hunk groaned and slumped forwards. Pidge was going to lord this over him _forever_.

“Found who?” Lance asked, still blushing furiously around the ears.

“Hunk.” Pidge replied brightly. “And Shiro too. You’re both terrible at hiding.”

Shiro walked in the door after Pidge, and Hunk sighed. At least he hadn’t been the first one out.

“What’s- going on?” Shiro asked, looking from the blushing Keith and Lance to the rest of the room.

“Just some friendly stargazing.” Lance blurted, smiling way too wide. “Y’know, like, Paladin bonding!”

“Uh-huh.” Pidge said flatly, clearly not buying it.

“Right.” Shiro said, equally flatly, and Hunk sidled off to the side as Lane and Keith squirmed under the Dad Look.

“Y’know, like, making new constellations and trying to guess what they are.” Keith supplied. Which, actually did sound like a decent way to improve the low-level telepathic bond they shared. If they were wearing the telepathic headbands, which they weren’t, but Hunk decided not to mention that.

“Huh.” Shiro grinned, and walked forward to sit on the arm of the couch. “Certainly sounds less stressful than those headbands.”

“I call first constellation!” Pidge said loudly, and vaulted the back of the couch to sit between Keith and Shiro. Hunk looked at the couch for a second, then mentally shrugged and went to flop down on Lance’s left. 

“Those three.” Pidge pointed at a cluster of bright stars. “Are my new favourite constellation.”

“Your little robot thing?” Lance and Shiro asked at the same time.  
“Rover.” Hunk said, Keith speaking almost in synch with him.

“I guess that was kinda easy.” Pidge grinned. “Shiro?”

“Hmm...” Shiro frowned out the window, then lifted his flesh and blood arm to point out a cluster near the right edge of the window. “Those seven.”

“The castle.” Hunk said, and found Lance and Pidge speaking with him, Keith half a beat behind. Okay, that was both cool and a little creepy.

“Your turn, Hunk.” Lance grinned, elbowing him in the side.

Hunk looked at the star-strewn expanse of space, and found his eyes drawn to a string of stars with two bright ones at the lower right end, nine in total. “Those ones.” he drew a squiggly line between them with his finger, and next to him Lance smiled tensely.

“Hawaii.” Keith and Shiro said.  
“Home.” Lance and Pidge breathed, and Hunk’s heart did a funny little twist in his chest.

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“I miss home.” Pidge said, voice small as they drew their knees up to their chest.

“Me too.” Lance agreed, reaching behind Keith’s back to give Pidge’s shoulder a squeeze. “Mami taught me how to navigate by the stars, back on Earth.” his voice got quiet, and Hunk saw Shiro slide down off the arm of the couch to scoot closer to the rest of them. “Always said that as long as I could see the stars, I’d be able to find my way home.” Lance sighed, and Hunk slung an arm around his friend’s shoulders as Keith leaned in from the other side.

“I never knew how to navigate by the stars.” Pidge joined in, curling further in on themself. “Matt just taught me how to find constellations.”

“He got a book on it from the Garrison library.” Shiro said, and everyone looked at him. “Wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks, until we got a long weekend and he could go home to share it with you.” Shiro sounded as surprised as the rest of them felt, and after a long second Pidge grinned.

“It rained all weekend.” they said quietly, tilting sideways until their shoulder hit Shiro. “He was so worried that he’d have to wait until Christmas, but then-”

“It cleared up on the last night.” Shiro was smiling, a fairly rare sight in general but even more rare when he was regaining a memory. “He was so happy about that.”

“Yeah, he really was.” Pidge sniffled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, just looking out the window at the stars and their alien constellations, and if he focused a little bit Hunk could tell that Pidge and Shiro and Lance were just as homesick as he was. Keith was less so, but considering his home was a shack in the middle of the desert Hunk guessed that would make sense.

Keith sat up abruptly, drawing every eye, and Hunk recoiled as the Red Paladin hauled off and punched Lance in the face.

“Keith!” Shiro said loudly, but Lance was yelling something in Spanish much louder and Hunk watched with wide eyes as his friends started grappling, quickly falling off the couch.

“Guys, cut it out!” he yelled, and tried to pull them apart. In a moment of pure synchronisation, Lance and Keith took his feet out from under him at the exact same time and he fell heavily on top of them. Each of them promptly started blaming it on the other as Shiro helped him pull them apart, and on the couch Pidge started to laugh.

Well, they were a billion billion miles from home, but at least life in space was never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, these idiots just did not want to cooperate.


End file.
